Many types of spinal irregularities cause pain, limit range of motion, or injure the nervous system within the spinal column. These irregularities can result from, without limitations, trauma, tumor, disc degeneration, and disease. Often, these irregularities are treated by immobilizing a portion of the spine. This treatment typically involves affixing a plurality of screws, hooks and/or clamps to one or more vertebrae and connecting the screws, hooks and/or clamps to an elongate rod that stabilizes members of the spine.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems involving screws, hooks and/or clamps for spinal stabilization.